


Mini Golf

by flashforeward



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: Ron has a special engagement party set up for Jack and Sammy





	Mini Golf

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on tumblr.

"C'mon Rev, you love Sammy!"

 

Reverend Hawthorne looked over his hastily scribbled notes again, but they were crumpled and had gotten wet at some point and he couldn't make out most of his excuses for why Jack and Sammy's engagement party _couldn't_ be at Glory Holes, so in the end he just crumpled it up, tossed it in the trash, and let out a defeated sigh. "Fine," he said, gesturing at the financial office behind him. "Right through there, Deacon Reggie'll go over the particulars."

 

Ron chuckled to himself and strode into the office, winking at Deacon Reggie, who looked surprised to see him. He covered it quickly though and started piling forms on the desk for Ron to sign. He set to it immediately, skimming over the forms, making sure there were no strange surprises waiting for them. Satisfied, he wrote out the check and handed it over, grinning broadly.

 

"Pleasure doing business with you," he said with a nod, then sauntered out, whistling lightly.

 

\--

 

"I can't believe this is real," Jack said, gazing up at the Glory Holes sign. He turned to look at Sammy. "How is this real?" he asked.

  
Sammy shrugged. "Ask Ron," he said. "Shall we?" He opened the door for Jack who shrugged and walked in, looking around the lobby.  Under a mural of Noah's Ark stood a table with a guest register on it.

 

Ron appeared, gripping Sammy and Jack by their shoulders and steering them through to the golf course itself. "No peeking," he said. "Anybody who's signed that is already out here anyway."

 

And it seemed like  _everybody_ was there, milling around, setting up golfing teams. Ben and Emily stood off to the side, already ready with clubs and balls for Jack and Sammy. There were tables covered with snacks and drinks and Sammy noticed that Ron had taped paper over the hole numbers with new names for each one . All of them lewd jokes.

 

"Thanks, Ron," Sammy said, grinning at his friend. "This is perfect."

 

"Yeah, well, don't mention it," Ron said, waving him off. "Just go play some golf and enjoy Glory Holes."  


Sammy joined his friends at the first hole where Jack was shaking his head as Emily explained the hole's joke to Ben. "Hey," he said, sliding an arm around Jack's shoulders and pressing a kiss to his temple. "What'd I miss?"

 

"Ben's naive and Emily is terrifying," Jack supplied.

 

"That I already knew."

 

Jack stepped forward and teed off, starting their engagement party off with a hole in one.


End file.
